


Four Words in Paris

by suitesamba



Series: Four Words [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, previous m!preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny and her partner ask a big favor of Harry, Harry and Severus take a holiday without the children.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b>  Series inspired by  the Facebook post question:  <i>"We wake up in (jail) together.  What's the first thing you say to me—use exactly four words"</i>  This work is unbeta'd and all errors are mine and mine alone. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine.  Never were.  Never will be.  No profit is being made from this amateur work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words in Paris

“She wants your WHAT?”

“Sperm, Severus. She wants my sperm.”

Severus, who had been about to treat Harry to a lovely blow job, sat up in bed. Harry sighed. He should have expected this reaction.

“She and her partner really want to have a child of their own, Severus. In fact, they’d like to both be pregnant at the same time.”

“It does not have to be you. You already have four children.”

“No, it doesn’t have to be me. But she’s my best friend.”

“Ginevra Weasley is _not_ your best friend.”

“Alright, she’s my best friend after Ron. And Hermione. Listen, Severus, having a family of her own is important to Ginny.”

“I am not arguing that fact. She and her partner could go to a Muggle sperm bank.”

“Sure they could,” answered Harry, rolling his eyes. “They could pick out a donor with all the right characteristics. Maybe one who attended Hogwarts or Dumstrang. Someone who supplied ‘Good at Transfiguration’ and ‘Played Quidditch for the Cannons’ under ‘Special Talents and Abilities.”

Severus sighed. “Of course. They will want to guarantee a magical child.”

“Wouldn’t you?” challenged Harry.

Severus sank back into the bed pillows. Harry rolled on his side and propped himself up on one elbow.

“I would,” Severus admitted at last, softly, so that Harry could barely hear him.

“She knows we have beautiful, healthy, magical children. And you probably noticed that Pamela looks a tiny bit like me.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” said Severus, rolling his eyes. Harry laid a hand on Severus’ thigh and stroked it with his thumb.

“I didn’t make any promises, you know,” he said. “I told her I needed to discuss it with you first.”

“Would you have rights? Responsibilities?” Severus asked as he watched Harry’s thumb move on his leg.

“It’s all open for discussion. Ginny just asked me today—I haven’t exactly had a lot of time to think about it.”

“They have no idea what they’re getting into,” muttered Severus. “Two babies at the same time!”

“We survived it,” Harry reminded him. 

“We are two mature, adult wizards who already had one child at home when the twins came along…”

“Severus—think. Do you remember Calla’s baby shower?”

“Ahh. Yes. I do.” Severus shuddered, recalling how he had examined the gifts after the shower, turning them this way and that, still at a loss as to what exactly each of them _did_. “I am not opposed to the idea, Harry, though I suggest that every potential issue and decision be worked out in advance. Will they expect financial support? And if they do not, will you want to offer it anyway? Will you have visitation rights? Input in their health care and education decisions? Will our children know that they have siblings? What will they call you? And most importantly, will fathering these children forever sate any lingering desire you might have to have more children yourself?”

Harry shuddered. He had not liked being pregnant. The fact that he had been so three times was more a testament to their failure to reign in their passion long enough to use proper birth control than their desire to procreate. Not that either one of them would ever think about trading in the resultant progeny…

“Actually, it might be kind of exciting to experience fatherhood from the other side.”

“The side that’s not pregnant, you mean.”

Harry smiled. He looked down at his flat stomach, liking how he could see right past it to his cock and bollocks. “Right. So, do you have any objections? If so, tell me now and I won’t bring this up again.”

Severus shook his head. “I have no major objections,” he said. He placed his hand over Harry’s on his thigh and squeezed. “But I do have an idea…”

~*~

“This was a brilliant idea, Severus. Brilliant!” Harry adjusted Julius’ diaper bag on his shoulder and held onto the Holly’s hand tightly as they walked up the path to Ginny and Pamela’s cottage.

“It _was_ one of my better ideas, I must admit,” said Severus. “I must say I did not expect them to consent to take all four children. Allowing Mr. Aubert a two month-long holiday was incredibly short-sighted of us.”

“Well thank Merlin they agreed. I’ve wanted a weekend in Paris for a long time,” said Harry. 

Calla stopped in her tracks in front of them and turned around, hands on her hips, and stared up at her father. “Paris? Isn’t Disneyland in Paris?” she asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know, is it?” answered Harry innocently.

“You’re here!” The cottage door opened and Pamela, Ginny’s partner, stepped outside. “Welcome to our home, girls!” She was, as always, dressed to the nines, in a form-fitting dress and high-heeled, calf-hugging brown leather boots. Her nearly-black wavy hair was gathered into a loose tail at the nape of her neck and her green eyes were made up in smoky accents. She smiled nervously at Harry, who let go of the Holly’s hand long enough to kiss her cheek, careful not to smudge her makeup. As soon as Harry stepped back, Severus unceremoniously deposited a squirming Julius in her arms then took the nappy changing bag from Harry and draped it over her shoulder.

Julius began to wail. 

“He likes biscuits, Aunt Spam,” said Ivy helpfully. Pamela grimaced at the moniker the Weasley children used for her and which the Potter-Snape children had readily adopted.

“And dogs,” added Holly. “Do you have a dog?”

“And cartoons,” said Calla. “Do you have a telly?”

“Where’s Ginny?” asked Harry.

“She had to go in for a couple hours for a team meeting,” answered Pamela. She bounced Julius on her hip and looked a bit worried as Holly let go of Harry’s hand and stuck her head through the doorway. “Here doggie! Here doggie doggie doggie!” she called.

“Does she _look_ like she’d have a dog?” asked Calla, taking Ivy by the hand. “Come on, let’s go find the biscuits. Daddy and Father need to get going to _Paris_.” She rolled her eyes in a long-suffering, dramatic fashion then walked inside as if she owned the place, Ivy and Holly following in her wake.

“You girls behave yourselves,” called out Severus. “Company manners!”

“Use your inside voices!” Holly screeched at her sisters from somewhere inside.

“I’m sorry,” said Harry as Pamela stared at him with her mouth open. “She’s a little put out that we’re not taking her to Paris with us. She’ll get over it.”

“She’ll be perfectly fine,” said Severus. “She’s quite resilient.”

“Right. It’s Holly you have to watch out for,” said Harry with a grin.

“Why? What does Hol…?”

“You behave yourself, young man,” said Severus to Julius, giving him a kiss on the top of his head and effectively cutting off Pamela.

“We’ll bring you back a souvenir,” said Harry. He took a step backward. “The instructions are in the nappy bag. Severus left a special ointment for his diaper rash.” 

“Be sure to spread it thoroughly each time you change a nappy and don’t miss the underside of his scrotum,” instructed Severus.

“Of course,” said Pamela cautiously.

“Plushies are in the backpacks,” added Harry.

“And the list of the foods Ivy is allergic to are on a laminated card in her bag.”

“No caffeine or sugar for Holly after 3 p.m.”

“And Julius is cutting his two-year molars. He may be a bit out of sorts. Are you familiar with ice pops? I’ve left an easy recipe for them in his nappy tote.”

“Ice pops? Those sound messy…”

“Goodbye, Miss Higgins.”

“Bye, Pamela! Thanks!”

Harry took hold of Severus’ arm and waved happily at a shell-shocked Pamela.

With a soft crack, they were gone.

“Da?” said Julius in a tiny, forlorn toddler voice. “Papa?”

“Your Daddies went bye-bye,” said Pamela. She tried to sound reassuring. She bounced the toddler on her hip encouragingly.

“Noooo!!!!! Papa! Da! Noooooooooo!!!”

~*~

“I am _not_ getting on those teacups,” said Harry, folding his arms in front of himself.

“We need to try everything they will want to ride before bringing the girls here,” said Severus. “And they _will_ want to ride these teacups. Look at them. They are _pink_. And they are nearly overflowing with giggling little girls.”

“Giggling little girls and retching adults.”

“You are exaggerating.”

“They’ll make me sick.”

“You did not get sick on Dumbo.”

“Don’t remind me about Dumbo! You were in line right behind me. How did you manage to get out of line after I crammed myself into that elephant? It was humiliating riding by myself.”

“Hmm. The ride was full and I wanted your photograph. It turned out nicely.”

“I look murderous.”

“Like I said.” Severus turned back to watch the ride and began to whistle softly.

“And quit whistling that sappy Small World song!”

Severus smiled. Harry, with all his experience on a broom, would never have imagined that Severus would be the one who would be able to stomach amusement park rides. Severus leaned over and whispered into Harry’s ear.

“If you go on the teacups with me, I will take you out tonight to that special club we passed last night.”

Harry perked up.

“You mean the gay…?”

“Yes. That’s the one.”

“The one with the leather and chain…?”

Severus placed two fingers over Harry’s mouth.

“Yes.”

“Tonight? And we can leave the park after the teacups?”

“Most certainly tonight. We must return home tomorrow. And we may leave this park after we ride the teacups.”

Harry grinned. “You’re on.”

~*~

Severus had his arm around Harry as they walked slowly up the wooded path that led to Ginny and Pamela’s cottage.

“Perhaps Mr. Aubert could be persuaded to accompany us when we take the girls. He could take them on the rides while we….”

“You’re forgetting his contract,” said Harry. “He included a ‘No Theme Parks’ clause.”

“Ahh. You are correct. I had forgotten.”

“You blocked it out,” said Harry with a sigh. “And I think you’re blowing this out of proportion anyway. I’m sure the ride shut off won’t malfunction while we’re they’re with the girls. That had to have been a fluke.”

“Twenty-five minutes on a ride that should last four minutes,” said Severus darkly. “Trapped in a teacup with three children who had just finished gorging themselves on chili dogs and cotton candy.”

“Don’t forget the orange soda,” said Harry. “And you need to let this go. It was a fluke—I survived it.”

“Because you fainted the first time one of those little girls vomited.”

“I didn’t faint. I…”

“You fainted. Which meant you were blissfully unconscious during the next eight vomiting episodes. You don’t know how close I came to simply Apparating out of there.”

Harry tightened his arm around Severus. “It was a memorable weekend.”

Severus sighed. “Made even more so by the photograph of our vomit-covered, teacup-trapped selves on the front page of _Le Monde_ this morning.”

Harry groaned. “You could have turned my heard away or something when you realized there were photographers there.”

“You were already covered in vomit and I was too busy trying to protect my own face. Besides, your head was sliding all over the seat. I couldn’t have turned it away if I’d tried.”

They walked in silence for a moment.

“At least the evening made up for it,” said Harry.

“Daddy! Papa! You went to Disney _without us_! How _could_ you?” Calla was standing in the front doorway holding the evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Harry stared at it in shock. The picture on the front, taken from _Le Monde_ , was, of course, moving. Harry was slumped over on the seat of the spinning teacup with his eyes closed and Snape, even with his arms over his face, was still recognizably Snape.

“And who are these _girls_?” Calla was brandishing the newspaper like a weapon now, thrusting it up toward them. “You _cheated_ on us with other children!”

“I can explain, Calla! It’s not what it looks like…” Harry was still staring at the photo in the _Prophet_ in horror.

“I’ve already explained everything to her,” said Ginny, coming outside just then with a drooling Julius propped on her hip. She held out her hand for the paper and Calla handed it over. She looked significantly at Harry and Severus. “How you went to Disneyland to get familiar with the entire park before you take the girls there _next weekend_.”

“Next weekend?” Severus practically sputtered.

“And I explained that Pamela and I will be watching Julius again,” she continued, ruffling Calla’s hair affectionately.

“Good,” said Calla, rather primly. “He’s far too young for Disney. He’d probably sick up on the teacups.”

_Fin_

 

 

 

 

“


End file.
